I'm Sorry
by Gaby Wright
Summary: Based on the Fan Game "When The Seacats Cry" Erika, who has the second survivor of the incident of Rokkenjima, tried to return to her normal life. However, something happened to her and then, re realized that she comited a big mistake.


This fan fiction was made by the fan game "When the Seacats Cry". I hope do you like it.

And sorry for my English.

In a different kakera, where she managed to survive from the incident of Rokkenjima, Furudo Erika returned to her home.

Several months has passed since that incident. She returned to her routine, and she began to go out with another man. But, after a few weeks, she noticed that he was cheating on her. She used her detective's skills and her experience obtained in that island in October on 1994.

After she broken with him, that night, she returned to her bedroom and began to cry.

"*sniff*sniff* Why is this happening to me…?"

After a few seconds, she remembered… She remembered someone who has forgotten so many months ago. Someone who had helped her since the beginning of her "job" as the detective, and someone who promised to dedicate her entire life for…

She looked at the roof, her tears covers her eyes and cheeks, and began to cry loud.

"…I'm sorry… …Dlanor…"

Like those words were a kind of pray, little by little, the Head Inquisitor of Heresy appeared in front of her.

"…Lady Erika? Did you… say SOMETHING?"

She looked at her, and then she closed her eyes and said.

"…I'm sorry. That I abandoned you."

"… ABANDONED? You had no CHOISE. Your existence had been DENIED. Even if it's sad, there was nothing you could do about IT. Therefore, I feel no hatred towards YOU."

"… I realize that. But, you know what, Dlanor? My investigation of the passed few days ago… made me remembers. Why I shouldn't abandoned you"

"But, Lady Erika, I have already explained it to YOU. You had no choice in the MATTER."

"Oh, but I did. I had already abandoned you…before then. And I'm sorry for that."

Dlanor couldn't understand what she was talking about, so she decided to keep listening.

"Dlanor. Do you remember what I told you about…him? My boyfriend? Even though I found tons of evidence that he loved me, and I found tons of evidence that I loved him, I couldn't find any evidence that he hadn't cheated on me."

"Yes, I remember that story very WELL."

"…It's almost certain that he was cheating. Do you know why?"

"You shouldn't assume things like that, Lady Erika. There's no way you could KNOW."

"Without love, it cannot be seen. … Without love, lies cannot be seen. Love only obfuscates the truth."

She remained in silence.

"Just look at the facts. I am a detective. I must use logic and reason to solve every case. Love creates too many logical fallacies to work around. Appeal to Pity. The driving force behind my deductions should rely on cold, hard evidence. Nothing else. …There's more. Appeal to Poverty. Appeal to Wealth. Appeal to Popularity. Appeal to Novelty. Appeal to Antiquity. Appeal to Consequences. You get the gist of it. Love hinders one's detective work. Because I am a detective, I must not have love."

"…Erika…"

"It's a sad fact of life. One can only have either truth or happiness. You cannot have both. Because the truth hurts, love only exists to heal that pain. Love only exists to create the illusion of pain never being there in the first place. But really, it's the opposite. There never was any love to begin with. Love is just an illusion."

The two of them remained in silence. Erika looked at the clock, and noticed that it's almost midnight. She sighs, and put down her glace.

"That is why, Dlanor… I regret it. I regret not breaking that illusion sooner. Certainly, I was happy under the illusion of love. But I am a detective. I seek the truth. Love means nothing to me."

"…Moralistic FALLACY. Just because a detective should not have love, this does not mean that you, who are a detective, do not have LOVE."

"Fallacist's Fallacy. Even if my argument contains logical fallacies, that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"I believe in you, Lady Erika. Surely, love means something to YOU. Whether or not you are allowed to by the rules, I will always have faith in YOU."

Her voice was firm as the rock, and solid as the steel. After hearing that, Erika began to cry once again.

"…I shouldn't have abandoned you back then. When I fell under the illusion of love, I forgot all about you. It took a miracle for me to remember you. And for that, I'm sorry."

She looked at the reaction of Erika, and she glanced at her, gently.

"…I forgive YOU. But why would you want to be with ME?"

She looked up, and began to mutter.

"Dlanor, I… I…!"

She felt very nervous, but, if she didn't do that, she will lament that for the rest of her life. So, she managed to breathe deep, and closed her eyes, as she was screaming.

"I love you, Dlanor A. Knox!"

She was speechless. Her words were able to get her stay mute with astonishment.

"…"

After a few seconds, she walked towards Erika and hugs her tightly.

"…Dlanor…"

She whispered some words to her ear, and closed her eyes. Erika, who was surprised by her words, hugs her too, and she told her, smiling of pleasure.

"From now on, I will devote my whole life to you… I promise…"

That night, they sleeped together, combine two souls and bodies in one being, under the illusion of the love…

The end!

I hope do you like this fan fiction. And, as you can see, I love pairing those two XD

Well, please review! I'd love to see your opinion :D


End file.
